


Flappy Bird Headcanon

by wanderingwonderer



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingwonderer/pseuds/wanderingwonderer
Summary: A game like Flappy Bird would be entirely too easy for some of the residents of Eureka, surely?





	Flappy Bird Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> This thing came to me when I was sat in a bus station, back in 2014, soaked to the skin playing Flappy Bird. Suddenly, I wondered how some of the residents of Eureka would react to the game which frustrated so many of us. So, here it is, finally posted on AO3 after sitting on my Tumblr for ages. 
> 
> My Tumblr is idrathershipocs (I know, dumb name, but I... never got around to changing it) in case you're wondering.
> 
> Also, forever in denial about what happened to Nathan.

Imagine everybody in Eureka playing Flappy Bird when it came out. You know, that addictive but annoying game.

  * Kevin and Jo would be the two most competitive players ever, closely followed by Zane. They’d never let anybody beat their high score and if somebody did, they’d drop everything as soon as possible to gain the lead again.   

  * Zoe would be addicted to it for a while, until she got bored and had “more important things to do” and Carter would just be really confused by the entire concept and always be tapping the screen and doing those 'taps' that dads do which makes it seem like their entire finger is going to go through their phone and makes everybody wince.  

  * S.A.R.A.H. and Deputy Andy would just be playing it all the time - S.A.R.A.H. would divert power from unnecessary processes, like recording the football or baseball, which Jack would forgive at first but after the fifth time, it kind of gets annoying, so that she could get the all time highest score in the world. Ever. Andy would be walking around town with a slight frown on his face as he concentrates on trying not to hit those pipes. His face would fall mid-conversation when he failed.  

  * Fargo would have Section Five work on an algorithm so that he’d never hit a pipe or tap the screen again and could just leave the game running in the background whilst he goes off and does his job. And then he tries to tap the screen of his phone, his tablet computer, the giant touchscreen in the middle of the room in which he has to type his security code to avert a _self-destruct_ and nothingworks because Fargo said to Section Five that he “never wanted to have to touch a screen again”. It's the only time that people would have preferred for Fargo to have been able to just press a damn button. (Carter fixes the issue by turning everything off and on again)  

  * Taggart would be trying to capture the mysterious Flappy Bird, which only responds to the sound of rhythmic tapping and frustrated groans, which at first makes him think that people in Eureka are doing something entirely different at Global Dynamics and in the town and even though he’s all for being au natural, there has to be some limit,  _right_?  

  * Allison just wouldn’t touch the game because she’s got a teenage son who’s addicted to it, a step-daughter who got so stressed over the game she almost failed an exam at medical school, and a husband who just doesn’t understand it, and Allison really doesn’t want to get involved.  

  * Henry and Nathan? Firstly, Nathan didn’t die, he and Allison came to the realisation that they just wouldn't work out as a couple because she's obviously in love with Carter but they'd obviously find a way to co-parent Jenna, and then he went on a long vacation to Hawaii after winning yet  _another_  Nobel Prize. ( _That_ caused all sorts of issues with co-parenting. How was he supposed to know Allison wasn't a fan of sending her daughter to Hawaii for six months and  _"No, Nathan, I don't care if you could teach her all about volcanoes, it's still Hawaii!")_  

  * So Nathan enjoyed the radio silence, Skyping his daughter, and not having to deal with the constant worry of missiles and big red buttons and _Fargo_ , but when he came back after a year of blissful peace and quiet, everybody had assumed he was dead and declared him to be “dematerialized” (he ended up finding out that Carter had spread that rumour as a joke but scientists in Eureka had apparently been born without a sense of humour).  

  * Anyway, Nathan and Henry have both sworn it off as a childish game, unsuitable for those with IQs higher than a peanut, which is why Stark tells Carter to carry on playing the game. But they both walk past each other in a corridor in Global Dynamics and they’re glued to their phones, tapping with intent looks on their faces, even though they say they’re doing research. Really important research.   

  * In the end, Jenna beats everybody’s score, much to the amusement of Nathan, who’s just a little smug, and mild annoyance of Allison because now all of her family are addicted to that game and demands to know what Nathan is teaching their daughter when she stays at his house and co-parenting had been _going so well_ , just by absently hitting the screen because making the bird go through the gaps is _fun_ and it's  _her_ bird and Jenna’ll be damned if she lets the pretty bird die.




End file.
